


The Contract

by BuckyBarnes8999



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Electrocution, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes8999/pseuds/BuckyBarnes8999
Summary: Qin and The Mandalorian have some history and it surfaces, much to Qin's delight.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Qin (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Contract

Qin stalked forward menacingly and then a coy smile played at his lips as he put his blaster down on the floor. "You have a contract, don't you, Mando?" He shifted on his feet and brought his wrists together. "Complete it." 

The male Twi'lek, all packed muscle on a short wiry frame, stood with his head cocked to the side, his stance wide, almost challenging. 

The Mandalorian approached with the calculated steps of an Apex predator. His hand was on one of his hip pouches, presumably to withdraw binders.

"You're right." He breathed, tone softened by the distortion of the comms. "I do have a contract, Qin." 

Instead of taking Qin's hands and restraining them, The Mandalorian pushed them aside and grabbed the front of the thin tanktop Qin wore. 

He braced his forearm against that well muscled, pale purple chest and pushed him back against the wall.

An open mouthed grin spread over Qin's scarred face. He allowed The Mando to push him then chuckled, licking his tongue over his pointed teeth. "Miss me Din?" 

The Mandalorian didn't respond in words. His hands spoke for him. The one that had been clutching Qin's shirt released the material and slid upward along his neck.   
His thumb slid over the Twi'lek's lower lip.  
Qin mouthed at it, letting his tongue dart out over the tip of it.   
Qin widened his stance and put his hands on The Mandalorian's hips, drawing him closer.   
He'd not held his breath for this to happen but he'd hoped. 

Xi'an had been wonderful about this, about acting like it was _she_ who was the source of the soft moans in the night all those years ago.

One of those soft moans were drawn from him as The Mandalorian's hands found their way to his Tchun-- his left Lek. "A-ahh, Din." He mewled. He couldn't keep up his posturing when The Mandalorian touched him like this.

The Mando paused to remove his gloves then his hand returned to the Twi'lek's brain tail. He slid his naked hand along from the base of the appendage to the tip, his thumb playing over the tip of it. "Oh! D. . Oh _Din!_ " Qin gasped out wantonly. 

A sharp yank on the intensely sensitive flesh made Qin bark out a yelp, he let his head be moved at The Mandalorian's whim. 

"Din!" He practically screamed when the other man brought the tip of his Tchun under that concealing helmet and sucked it between lips Qin would never see. 

The tip of the Lek in his mouth gave The Mando a slightly electric sensation. The feeling seemed to go straight to the tip of his dick.   
"Mmh, Qin"  
he spoke around the Lek in his mouth. The comms did nothing to stifle the plain need in his voice.

"Din!" He gasped when The Mando's had grasped his Tchin as well, both Lekku now receiving attention. 

There was a wet spot forming on the front of his trousers. If Din didn't stop, he'd make a mess of himself.   
"T-too much!" He cried wantonly when both Lekku were brought into his mouth.   
The Mandalorian loved this, loved taking this man apart. He adored watching the bravado fade to be replaced by mewling, need.   
His tongue flicked over both Lekku. His teeth teased at the tips. 

Qin's cock was twitching hard in his pants, oh fuck he was so close!

"No cumming." The Mando broke Qin from his thoughts. "That's an order."

A deep whine came from the Twi'lek. Some deep part of his brain, a primally submissive part kicked in.   
He undid his pants and gripped himself hard at the base, painfully hard.

His moans grew more and more pained as his release was denied. The Mandalorian kept teasing the Lekku with both his mouth and hands. 

Qin was getting light headed, his cock turning an angry blue.   
"Master!" He cried, "Are you gonna fuck your boy? Please fuck me, Master." 

When The Mandalorian let the Lekku finally slip away, Qin surged forward, placing obscene kisses on the helmet, licking, moaning as he did so. "Master, please."

"Close your eyes." 

"Yes, Sir." He squeezed his eyes tightly closed. He knew what was coming, he knew and he needed it more than he could articulate. 

The Mandalorian tilted his helmet back, pushing it up enough that his mouth was free. "Keep them closed." He hissed, his voice no longer distorted by comms. 

"Yes Sir." Qin replied. The Mando's mouth locked onto Qin's, drawing a sharp moan from the Twi'lek.  
His Sharpened teeth nipped Din's tongue and it was The Mando's turn to moan.   
He returned the gesture, blunt teeth bit hard, intent on leaving their mark, intent on tasting a bit of that slightly sweet indigo blood. "Harder." Qin managed between heated kisses and, Din obliged, biting harder, making the other man moan, shuddering with pleasure.   
After a few moments he pulled back, keeping his eyes tightly closed  
His voice was liquid fire as he spoke "I want you, Sir. I want you to take me rough, no prep. I wanna feel you for _weeks_ after this. I want you to ruin me _Daddy_."   
The Mandalorian shuddered, a spark shooting down his spine at the words. Qin hadn't called him Daddy in many years. 

"Daddy wants you like that, boy." He was breathing hard now. He pushed his helmet back on to his head properly and spoke again. "You can open your eyes again, boy." He stated, reaching out to caress up along Qin's face and down along his Tchin. 

His eyes fluttered open, they were blown with lust. He still held his cock in an iron grip.   
"Strip." Din ordered as he began to undo his own gear.   
Qin whined at the thought of releasing his dick.   
The Mandalorian seemed to understand his plight. "I've got you, boy. Daddy knows what you need." 

He took the binders from his pouch and swatted Qin's hand away from his dick. "These are Stun Cuffs, baby boy, so don't struggle."   
The Mando adjusted the durasteel device til it was tight around the base of Qin's cock and his balls.   
"Daddy." Qin moaned softly, leaning back against the wall, looking down his body at his bound cock.

"Now take your clothes off." Din ordered and shed his lower armor and belt. 

Qin was quick to follow the order, sliding out of his clothing eagerly. Usually he'd have done a bit of a strip tease but this wasn't the time.  
When all of his pale purple, scarred flesh was revealed, he leaned back against the wall. Din admired the well cut and defined muscles, the scars-- some of them were from him.

"Turn around." The Mando ordered, Qin easily followed the command. 

The Twi'lek was shivering with anticipation. His body tensed when he heard Din's zipper being lowered and the rustle of fabric. 

"Hurry." He widened his stance, putting his goods on display. He looked over his shoulder at that expressionless helmet. He bit his lip, Indigo blood trickled down from where his own sharpened teeth broke the skin. 

In spite of his insistence on no prep, Din slid a finger into his mouth, wetting it before pressing it inside the smaller male. 

Qin hissed at the familiar feeling. The stretch and the burn so familiar but so long missed.   
"Din." He moaned, his insides were far more sensitive than a Human's. Far more places that drew little gasps and groans from him.  
"Come on. I need it." 

The Mandalorian's fingers withdrew slowly. His hands went to Qin's hips. He roughly gripped the meat of his plush ass and kneaded it before giving it a hard slap. Skin on skin echoed with Qin's needy cry. "Yes, more." He raised his ass, temporarily forgetting how he was just begging for Din's cock.   
The hand came down several more times, there would be bruising, The Mando made sure of it.  
"Oh! Fuck!" Qin reached back pushing his own fingers into himself, giving The Mandalorian a show while he spanked him raw. Qin's other hand toyed with his Tchin, obscenely curling it through his fingers. 

"Whore." The Mandalorian rasped, yanking thr Twi'lek's hand away from his ass. 

"Your whore." Qin shot back, cheekily. "fuck me alre---ahh fuck, Din!"   
The Mandalorian sheathed himself in one go, quick and hard.

He held the other man up as his knees tried buckling on him. "Oh stars! Oh stars, Din!" 

The Mandalorian slowly sank them down onto the floor. He used his sheer strength to keep Qin's ass raised enough.   
His pace was punishing --though he did wait for the sensitive and shocked muscles of Qin's ass to stop spasming and relax. 

The man beneath him was practically a puddle, just moans and whimpers and the occasional near scream of pleasure.   
One Lek had found its way into his mouth and he tongued over it obscenely. 

The Mandalorian pulled out almost entirely with each thrust and pushed himself back in to the hilt. "You love this" he growled through his teeth. 

"I--- ah fuck! I do! I lov---ahhh love ahhh! Oh stars! Din! I love this!" The Twi'lek writhed beneath him. "Can I? May i-- c-cum?" 

"No." Din snapped his hips, drawing a sharp moan from the man beneath him.

"Please!" The cry was desperate but The Mando ignored it, those binders would come off when he was damn good and ready to take them off. 

The tip of Qin's dick was rubbing against the floor, smearing clear pre that drooled out from it in a slick puddle. It was so, so sensitive, it ached so bad. 

He kept begging The Mandalorian to let him cum, the ache in his balls was mounting. He felt like he was going to simply die of aching need. 

After a while, Qin went limp, eyes rolling back. He kept screaming out-- most of it was in Ryl. A few words were known to The Mando. 

"Harder!" Qin found himself screaming. 

With a growl, Din pulled out, flipped the other over, raised Qin's legs to his shoulders and slammed back in.

Qin screamed out and gripped onto Din's arms, nails digging into his skin even though his clothes.

"Your Lekku. Suck them." His voice was so calm and even that it sent a shiver down Qin's so. 

Each Lek moved on its own, slowly. Qin's hands fell from The Mando's arms and he gripped his Lekku, rubbing his hands over them, shoving the tips of them between his lips. 

"You want to cum, boy?" The Mandalorian groaned, hand ghosting over the binders trapping Qin's cock. 

"Please, Daddy." He moaned, raising his hips. "I need this!" He was sobbing around the over stimulated tips of his Lekku. 

He looked down his body at his cock, flushed angry indigo almost black at the tip.  
He watched The Mando's hand ghost over the binders. His index finger rest on a yellow button. Not the release, the button that activated the Stun function.

His eyes flew wide. "N-no please. Please!" 

The Mando slipped his cock out of Qin's body. He tapped the button twice in rapid succession. The brief pulse of electrical current had Qin arching his entire body involuntarily.   
When the sensation faded he fell back, a sob ripped from his throat.   
His cock visibly pulsed and his breath came in shaky gasps. His thighs were shaking. "Again." He groaned out, almost ashamed of himself, eyes not quite able to look into The Mandalorian's tinted visor.

Again the Twi'lek arched hard off the floor, body forced into the position by the current. 

When it subsided this time Qin panted hard. His body shook and he barely registered The Mandalorian undoing the binders. 

When The Mando shoved back inside Qin gasped sharply.   
"I thought you wanted to cum." Din asked him dismissively as he bucked his hips. 

"P-permission." The Twi'lek croaked out, to under The Mandalorian's rough motions.

"Good boy." He snapped his hips, drawing a choked sound from the man beneath him  
"You may cum." 

It didn't take much for Qin to scream out his release. Just a few punishingly hard thrusts of the Mandalorian's thick cock was all he needed. 

He arched off the floor, screaming out his release, slightly bluish cum shot across the Twi'lek's chest and onto his chin. 

Din fucked him hard through it, didn't stop when he was whimpering and writhing under him with overstimulation. 

When Din finally finished it was deep into the gasping man beneath him. Qin's eyes were rolled back and he'd bitten his lip so hard it bled. 

He was a vision. Din adjusted himself and stood, looking down at the Twi'lek. "Compose yourself. I have to deliver you." He stated and stood watching as Qin struggled to so.


End file.
